mew the forgotten ones
by Jenova's son
Summary: a young girl is captured by team rocket and transformed
1. Chapter 1

Gorham stories presents

Mew... the forgoten ones

prolouge

It was a dark night when it happened. Mist shrouded the bare cold streets that seemed to shiver. I was walking home from the market in town and took a shortcut thru a the park in the middle of town. it was ussualy peaceful here but tonight it felt like someone was watching me, stalking me. I quickened my pace as i heard footsteps behind me. it frightened me more as they kept up. I fastened my pace to a jog and started to run. As i ran someone from the side tackled me to the ground and put some sort of cloth over my mouth,every thing went black.


	2. Chp 2 the dream

chp 1 the Dream

disclaimer: i do not own pokemon

It was at least five days before i woke up. fortunatly i was fed during that time threw a tube. during those five days i had a dream... I was in blackness as i looked around me instead of my normal human body it was replaced by a pink fury one.sudenly there was an explosion of time and space, dont ask me how i know this i just do. then every thing went into fast forward, freezing at certain points of importance. the first one was the creation of pokemon. I was near a waterfall when i saw a tired mew floating past, it went over the waterfall and fell. when i looked down the mew had died from impact. a group of mew gathered around it to see if they could reserect it but failed and created a pokemon. i was full of sadness as time sped up again bringing me to the next point, the fisrt pokemon egg. i looked down to see to happy raichus looking at there egg. As cracks began to cover the egg my sadness was washed away by anxiety and then joy. i was carried away to yet another placebut this one took a whilei saw a ho-oh and a lugia looking together at there young and smiling as i saw three baby birds, articuno, zapdos and moltres. i was swept away again by time as i saw the creation of humans flash before my eyes to be replaced by the creation of mewtwo, sorry to say this but mewtwo has forbiden me to say what happened for his own privecy. the last time surge sent me to a park where i saw myself walking while looking around and starting to run. after that everything went black again.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer:i do not own Pokemon

(sorry for the shortness of the last chapters but i needed ideas and that bit was short this one wont be)

chapter 3 the lab

phsycic speech

Were am i? I feel wet. What is this place? Who am i?...A long silence came that overwhelmed everything. Outside i heard the scraping of feet against a tiled floor, Then the opening of doors as i opened my eyes to see a Man in a white coat with a red R on it walk in. He then got out a folder while scribbling something. "Subject awake-" He took a moment to look at me as i searched my surroundings. "And alert." The man finished his scribbling and got out a Walky Talky. "Sir subject is awake. Waiting for orders of what to do." A second voice coming form the Walky Talky replied. "let her out to check his surroundings just don't let her leave the room." "Affirmative." The man then walked over to a computer panel and began typing. When he had finished all the liquid in the tank i was in drained and left me cold. The glass tube lifted as well leaving me to wander around. Seeing the door i headed straight for it. The man noticed this and blocked the door before locking it. Disappointed i ran over to the computer panel. unfortunately i was to short to reach it. I Tried to climb it but fell and landed on my head. rubbing it i walked over to a chair that was near the panel. I dragged it over to the panel then jumped onto it. i started clicking buttons and the man walked over to me. While he was walking Someone tried to get in the door. Realising who it was the man unlocked the door and got out of the way before an old scientist came in. It looked like his face had been scarred from an explosion of some sort. Along with the rest of his body. "So the second experiment didn't destroy the laboratory? How nice." What do you mean second? I asked the Old Scientist. "I am not required to answer that question." Why? "I might lose my job if i tell you."

I was shown around the building by the

old scientist. He showed me where the cafeteria was along with the elevators the stairs and the offices. At the end of the trip we went into the offices and went straight to the end of them. There was a large door with a red R on it. w went inside and i was shown to a chair. As soon as i got onto it i look forward at someone that would have a large impact on my life. "I can see that the second experiment went exactly to plan." "Yes it did sir." " You can go now." I watched the scientist leave the two of us in the room.

"Take a seat." i struggled onto the seat and asked why am i here? "you have been chosen for an experiment that has succeeded. doing so it shall-" yes i know all of that but what is my purpose as an experiment? "it was to see if we could manipulate genes to come back to its original form." meaning? "it is said that the first Pokemon was mew and that it gave its DNA to create everything else correct?" i suppose... "Well we have found that DNA and used it to change you into a mew. Your purpose as an experiment was to see if it was possible to do so." so what are you going to do now? "We are going to test your abilities against other Pokemon." but i don't really feel like fighting right now, and also why cant i remember anything from my past-life? "are you familiar with the afterlife?" yes "well it is sort of like that only you have not moved on. I'm sure the memories will come back with time. until then you will be treated like you are a part of team rocket." is that good or bad? "A little of both. Now you should go find where you'll be staying." the rocket gave me my keys and shooed me out of the office to be left wandering the halls for hours. 5Hours later... the least they should do is put up signs to show me where i should go i wearily looked up to find a sign. ...i hate being small i tried to climb up to see the sign but to no avail. then i remembered. 'mew can levitate cant they?' i tried levitating but it didn't work so i floated away..hey wait a minute! i looked down to see i was off the floor and gracefully flying over the shiny white tiles. i flew back over to the sign and it said rocket dormitory west wing. I'd been here all along and didn't know it! it still took a little while to put the key in the lock, my levitating abilities weren't exactly perfect. but when i finally opened the door i was relieved to find that there was a comfy bed a warm fireplace and a security camera. i floated up to the security camera and said my thanks and went to sleep.

(in the security camera surveillance room.) "I didn't think that she'd find it!" said a stunned security guard to the head of team rocket. "oh don't worry She'll be just fine. she'll probably forget all about it in the morning."replied the head of team rocket

sorry about the wait people but i was not inspired. i would like to thank pikachuhunter though for inspiring me to make this third chapter. i haven't written for a while so i don't know if this is long enough chapter. if anyone wants to just ask me to make the next one longer anytime you like, but take into account that if i do make it longer it will make the wait for it longer as well. also im fresh out of ideas. if anyone has one just post it in the review plz. and god help me if i delete this story its the first one with a good review. Again thanks pikachuhunter you caught me some inspiration


	4. Chapter 4 the test

Disclaimer:just because i write it doesnt mean i own it.

chapter 4 the test

I woke to a red light in the corner that i hadnt seen the last night, it then receeded into the ceiling. oh "Ok subject time to rise and shine its time for your first test." But i havent even had breakfast yet "Dont complain, its not like im the one who has to do this stuff."

'Who is this guy?' I thought as i floated out of bed and towards the door. I then spent what seemed like hours in a maze of hallways just to get to the training room. I opened the double door and found a battle field. "Ok first test, is to try and move the objects that we shall give you, first forward, then backwards then side to side." ok that seems easy enough as soon as i said that the speakers in the stadium rang out "Machoke bring in the weight!" To the right of me i saw a large muscley pokemon bringing in weight that looked like it weigh as much as a bunk bed. i concentrated hard on moving the object and saw the bed move forward slowly, then back, then side to side. the speakers agian rang out saying "Good. now we are going to train on larger weights." how long are we going to be doing this? The whole morning i spent training and i didnt even get any breakfast. the good thing though is the sent some lunch to my room.i think it was a sitruis berry. The rest of the day i spent learning my powers. i didnt bother thanking the security camera this time because there really wasnt anything to thank for.

(surveilance room)

"The subject seems to be adjusting very well for what she has been through. it isnt exactly what you would call easy to genetacly modify a body to such extremes as to change it entirley." "well if it wasn't for mew being an immortal pokemon it wouldnt have been possible. i look forward to her help in finding and capturing mewtwo." "you think shes ready giovanni?" "All in good time."

sorry for the shortness but i needed to update real soon, and thank you to pikachu hunter again for reminding me to get back onto this story. and one more thing im going away for a while so i wont be able to update for a while. sorry if ive disapointed any of you. PEACE OUT.


End file.
